Voltage-gated ion channels play a critical role in the electrical activity of neuronal and muscle cells. Large families of voltage-gated ion channels (e.g. sodium channels) have been identified. These ion channels have been the target of significant pharmocologic study, due to their potential role in a variety of pathological conditions.
For example, the activity of sodium channels has been implicated in numerous pathological conditions, including neuropathic pain. Neuropathic pain is a chronic condition associated with diabetes, chronic inflammation, cancer and herpes virus infection. An estimated 75 million people worldwide are expected to suffer from neuropathic pain by the year 2010. Unfortunately, current treatment options typically provide only partial pain relief, and are limited by inconvenient dosing and by side effects, such as somnolence, ataxia, edema, gastrointestinal discomfort and respiratory depression.
Thus, despite the limited success that has been achieved using sodium channel modulators to treat pain, there continues to be a need for novel agents and methods that are useful for treating neuropathic pain, as well as other conditions associated with the activity of sodium channels. Particularly useful agents may be more potent or cause fewer side effects than existing agents.